


To See

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Plug, Happy Happy Human, Happy Happy Vulcan, M/M, Much Sex to Be Had, Non-Human Genitalia, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd noticed something off in the way Spock moved today. Centred around his hips, mostly. It reminded him of that 'novelty' item Jim had given them for their anniversary. The bedroom 'novelty' item.<br/>He might just burst a blood vessel at the mere thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See

Leonard yanked the drawer open, throwing its contents to the floor in his frantic search.

[[He'd noticed something off in the way Spock moved today. Centred around his hips, mostly.]]

He moved to the cupboard, opening it and rummaging through each shelf, peering into each crevice.

[[The way he sat was off too. He shifted minutely from time to time, as if unable to get comfortable.]]

Nothing. He threw himself to the bed and their private box hidden underneath.

[[Not to mention the tiny flush covering the very tips of his pointed ears. And Spock only flushed when he was drunk or...]]

Where was that damn thing?! Jim had given it to them as a joke, but they'd decided to keep it nonetheless. And there was no possible way that Spock...

[[They hadn't had time to get close due to work lately, both too tired after their shifts to do much in bed. He knew the Vulcan wanted something more intimate (dark eyes watching him intently, trailing after him as he moved around the room). But to think Spock would use _that_ to entice him into was-]]

Completely logical, considering the god-damn thing was nowhere to be found!

Dear sweet step-dancing fucking _Christ_!

*~*

Spock keyed in the code to his quarters, resisting the urge to shift his stance. He refused to feel disappointed that his mate had failed to notice. After all, his mate was a human, and humans often failed to notice Vulcan subtlety. Perhaps if he made his condition obvious... Possibly with revealing his little secret physically. After all, Jim assured him tha-

That thought was not allowed to be finished, because as soon as the doors swished open, two hands grabbed the Vulcan's shirt and yanked him inside. His mate then proceeded to drag him to the bedroom and nearly threw him onto the bed. Spock barely managed to move onto his back before the human attacked, deft hands making quick work with his clothing.

“Leona-”

“Shut the Hell up!” Came the gruff reply, his mate's voice sounding oddly strained. “Gotta see you naked. Right NOW!”

And Spock could feel that, the overwhelming desire, _need_ , to see him sans clothing. Accompanying it was an intense feeling of arousal, and he shivered slightly.

Leonard fought briefly with his shoes, eventually emerging victorious. He unzipped the Vulcan's pants next and pulled them off in one hard yank.

And then, the human grasped both long legs and manoeuvred them roughly till they bent and spread. He pushed at the limbs till the delicious space in-between them was angled upwards and clearly visible to him.

Oh fuck, he'd been right. There, nestled between the two round buttocks, was the black base of the god-damn plug. Spock had worn an anal plug for his whole shift.

He stared at the sight in wonder, then glanced up. The Vulcan was staring at him, the flush of his ears reaching all the way to his cheeks now. The eyebrows were arched delicately in embarrassment, but those dark eyes of his shone with eager desire.

Leonard glanced back down and hesitantly grabbed the base of the toy, inching it backwards slowly. He tilted his head to the side, staring in awe as the green-tinted ring of muscle twitched and stretched, greedily refusing to part with the object.

He was damn sure he was salivating at the sight.

He pushed the toy back inside, twisting it to the sides like a screw, and the firm thighs twitched sharply, a tiny gasp escaping the Vulcan.

“The whole day?” Leonard asked. “You had this inside you _the whole day_?”

“Y-yes.”

With eyes glued to the arousing sight, the human couldn't help but ask. “Why?”

“I missed you, and-” A swallow when Leonard twisted the toy sharply. “And Jim said-”

No further explanation was needed. He would decide whether to kill or kiss Jim later, right now, Leonard had a Vulcan to reward.

He pulled the toy fully out and dropped onto his stomach, the attached his mouth to the stretched opening. Spock gasped softly again, and his hands grasped his legs and pulled them nearly up to his chest. Leonard grinned at the show of eagerness and pushed his tongue inside, twirling it around. At the same time, he opened his mouth wide, scraping his teeth carefully against the puckered skin, then rubbed the sting away with his lips. His hands massaged the inside of the thighs, nails scratching lightly, the very tips of his fingers brushing teasingly against the green-flushed groin.

It said a lot about Vulcan control that the long shaft was only now sliding out of its sheath, half-hard but eager.

Reluctantly, Leonard detached himself from his prize and got out of his own clothes, discarding them as soon as they were off. Spock stared at his mate's naked body, then twisted to the side, reaching into the bedside table. He took out the bottle of lube from its hiding place and passed it to his mate insistingly.

Leonard grinned and nodded. Neither one of them could wait. Hell, Spock had walked around with a damn plug all day just to get some. And Leonard just had to be balls-deep inside the Vulcan before he overheated. He'd nearly died just waiting for his mate to return from his shift.

He slicked himself and came closer, rubbing the head teasingly against the opening. The long legs moved then, wrapping suddenly around his waist, and pulling him sharply forward and inside.

Leonard nearly chocked on his own moan, and Spock made a pleased mewl. He gave his mate a smile hidden in a rising eyebrow, and Leonard grinned back and started moving. He alternated between hard thrusts and shallow moves, changing the angles to stimulate as much as he could. He pulled one long leg onto his shoulder and grinned widely, face flushed and breathing heavy.

Spock moved eagerly against him, tilting his hips this way and that, tiny moans escaping his lips. Later, Leonard would kiss them till they were swollen and moist. But that was later. During round two. And round three. Bless Vulcan stamina.

Oh, this night was gonna be _fun_.


End file.
